


Nightmares

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [51]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, but definitely described, intense nightmares, just wants to get away from his father's shadow, nothing too detailed, poor sweet loudmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth gets a nasty nightmare, Ruckus is there to help him out.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> A wonderful prompt from [this list](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/175930329014/nightmares) from [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) This was ... well fun probably isn't the right word, but I love making Loudmouth feel better and more welcome. I hope you enjoy <3   
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse <3

Loudmouth sat up with a gasp. He was covered in sweat and breathing like he had just run a marathon. Luckily Rabble had been curled up against Mischief so he hadn’t woken either of them up. Ruckus must still be in his workroom. He quietly got out of bed, threw on his discarded tee from earlier and padded downstairs. 

He had been back in his father’s house. He had been kneeling in the middle of the room, his father circling him, berating him, shouting at him about how weak and disgusting he was. He had taken off his belt and raised it above his head to hit Loudmouth when he had woken up. It had been too real, like he had been back in that room, tasting the blood in his mouth from the back handed slap his father would so often bestow upon him. 

Loudmouth was still shaking as he pulled the blanket around him on the couch. He thought of getting some water, but he honestly didn’t think he could grasp the glass without breaking it. He hadn’t been sitting long when he heard footsteps from the kitchen.

Ruckus rounded the corner, “Hey, Lud’ika. Couldn’t sleep?” 

At Loudmouth’s slow shake of his head, he could see Ruckus take in a quick assessment and concern was instantly written all over his face. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ruckus gently sat next to him resting a hand on his shoulder. Loudmouth couldn’t help how he flinched at first, but immediately leaned back into his comforting touch.

“Nightmare.” Loudmouth’s breath hitched, “Back at dad’s.”

Ruckus had been there after one of his worst beatings. He helped patch Loudmouth up and comforted him in exact the way he needed. Which was precisely what he was trying to do for him now. 

“It’s just not  _ fair _ , adults aren’t supposed to get nightmares. I feel like I was just thrown back there.”

“It’s okay, Lud’ika. Almost everyone gets nightmares, some more than others. Unfortunately you had to deal with a lot more than most people when you were younger, and that doesn’t just go away. But you  _ aren’t _ there anymore, you are here with us, and we will  _ always _ be here for you, to keep you safe.” Ruckus was rubbing his back, and it felt nicer than Loudmouth could really express. 

Loudmouth leaned over, and Ruckus held him close to his chest, continuing to rub his back. “You’re safe, vod’ika. Try and get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

Loudmouth nodded. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep after such an intense nightmare, but Ruckus was comfortable, and always exuded a quiet competence that made him feel  _ safe _ . Soon enough Loudmouth felt his eyes closing. 

He managed a soft “Thank you, Ruck.” before he dozed off.

Ruckus kissed his temple before settling back and keeping his promise to watch over Loudmouth as he got some rest.


End file.
